


Thirty- third

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [33]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Drabble, Fingerfucking, Fingering, General Cuteness and Smoop, J2, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Night, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their wedding are Jensen and Jared totally exhausted. But that doesn't stop them from having a bit fun, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty- third

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty- third of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

When they finally had the chance to be alone, it was almost morning. The last wedding guests had left an hour ago and Jared and Jensen were in their Honeymoon suite, tired as hell. 

"You know," Jared whispered, as he began to unbutton his husband's shirt, "that's not quite how I pictured our wedding night."

Jensen chuckled. "Yeah, I know, babe. Our relatives turned out to hold their liquor better than I expected. But you know what matters now? The only thing that matters? You're my husband now, Jared. Mine!"

He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Jared's lips. "All mine."

Jared smiled, almost hesitant. "Was always yours, Jen, you know ... from the moment we met. Always yours!"

Jensen started to tug on their clothes more urgently now, trying to get them naked as soon as possible. 

"We'll start our wedding night properly after we slept, okay? But for now, I need to make you come, Jay. Wanna see you shoot for me, you gonna do that? Gonna come on my fingers alone?"

Jared shuddered. God, he loved this man! Loved the dirty words left his mouth like the most natural thing in the world. Media pictured Jensen Ackles always as a friendly, kind, but also shy man. Jared loved that only he got to see the real Jensen - burning with passion, giving, hot and dirty. 

He let Jensen strip him out of his clothes and manhandle on the bed, sighing at every skin on skin contact. It was slow and intense, the air blurring with heat and sex. Jensen caressed Jared's lips with his fingers, moaning low in his throat when Jared sucked one into his hot mouth. He licked around the digit, getting it wet and slippery.

"One finger," he whispered. "Wanna come on one of your fingers only."

"Yeah!" Jensen's voice was raspy by now. "God, yeah, only one finger, Jay. You think you really can do that? I'm gonna fuck you with the finger you had in your mouth. Look how pretty you open up for me, baby. Such a good boy for me ..."

Jared threw his head back in pleasure, blindly reaching for Jensen's cock. It felt so good being opened up slowly, feeling the bliss build and build ... He was moaning and whimpering, writhing on Jensen's finger, trying to take it deeper. His hand was pumping Jensen’s cock erratically, not able to hold a rhythm. It made him whine and push his hips into Jared's fist. They traded sloppy kisses, panting into each other's mouths until Jared squeezed his eyes shut and stuttered "Jen, god Jen, go - gonna come, yes! Faster, please ... just a bit. Oh god!"

Jensen felt hot come splashing on his belly and cock and that made him tremble as he fell over the edge, too. 

They lay like that for a few more minutes, only their gasps audible. Jensen started to drift into sleep, exhausted from the long day, when he felt Jared shift and spreading a blanket over them. He isn't quite sure whether he imagined the whispered "I love you, husband" or not, but he falls asleep with a big smile on his face.

Husband. He already loved that word!


End file.
